A Lifetime Before
by Jedi Serenity1
Summary: Could SW be real? At this moment, it's the only thing Heather Black has to trust. She's lives on Earth has seen the movies, but saying she's Padme and that Anakin passionately loves her- How could it be real? PLEASE R&R!!! Flames welcome CHAP. 8 up!
1. I'm who?

*A Lifetime Before*  
  
Rating: PG-13 for sexual situations, minor bad language, violence and adult themes. Summary: A totally AU story about Star Wars and Earth's place in it. An Anakin and Padme deep romance of their love and how their passion can come through even if Padme doesn't remember a life out side of earth. Read, I dare you. Author(s): Disclaimer: I do not own the galaxy far far away. I only play in it. I don't own any character but Heather, her father, and one other person who shall not be reveled at this time. Author's Note: Please notify the author of any wishings to link or copy. Reviews are highly wanted!  
  
~ If you don't like romance don't read! ~  
  
And with out further ado.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"I'm landing now. I should have the Senator safe in the ship to leave within the hour." Anakin spoke to Obi-Wan from his com-link.  
  
"Yes, Anakin. May the force be with you."  
  
"May the force be with you Master." Finally I will be back with Padme. And we can start our lives together; The right way this time.  
  
***  
  
"Hay Heather! We'll see you tonight, right?" Hayden yelled from his new jeep, rightfully titled "The Skywalker."  
  
"Yeha, you'll see me tonight!" She yelled back at the couple. Natalie and Hayden had been going out for about a month now, and looked in love. Was she heartbroken, no. Upset that the hottest boy on the planet was taken, who wouldn't be? She was his friend though, and didn't want to ruin something like that. Heather turned and walked up to Amelia Lucas' house; Ames. There the three musketeers were to meet.  
  
Heather reflected on the three crazy friends. Ames rightly named for her father's character. Liz, Steven's daughter who, well out of all three was the athlete. Skinny and beautiful. It was Ames and Heather's only drag. The huge CGI mogul's daughter smiled as her friends opened the door and walked in.  
  
"We have to get ready H!" Always the nickname they dubbed. " The parties in and hour!" Both were a wreck. Heather didn't know why she wanted to go to this damn costume party any way, though she did have the best dressed there.  
  
Natalie was wearing the infamous black dress and Ames wished to wear her father's pastel creation. All the girls though had to wear Star Wars outfits. Gown. And Heather got to wear the blessed Naboo Meadow gown. Easy to say, she didn't want to; but it was for publicity.  
  
***  
  
Anakin's scanner's said that Padme was in the house up past the hill, which on a banner bared his name. Why in hell is my name up there? At the moment he didn't care. Just as long as he could see his wife.  
  
As he walked up through the back he saw her walk out onto the porch. No one around. It took a moment for everything to register her hair and face, the way she stood, it was all the same. His Angel was there. Was she tangible? Did she still love him? "Oh, hello Hayden. Hayden, why is your mouth open. Come here you."  
  
Anakin's train of thought was gone. Who's Hayden? ".Padme?"  
  
"Hayden what are you, Oh I see I'm Padme and your Anakin."  
  
"Well yes, why did you call me Hayden?"  
  
"Because you are." Heather took her hand out at set in on her chest, "Heather," then she placed it on his. The contact made him tingle all over. Slabs of muscle Heather never knew existed bunched up; all at simple contact. "Hayden." Anakin held her hand in his where it lay and breathed a deep breath.  
  
"Anakin," He put his other hand up on the bare part of her skin. "Padme." With out warning Anakin wrapped his arms around Heather and had her in a punishing kiss. Her half-hearted protested slowly began to fade as the kiss became thick and deep. Drugging kisses began to float her mind like the alcohol of the party never could. Never had she been kissed like that.  
  
Finally she regained the thought of what she was doing- kissing Nataile's boyfriend! She began to fight stronger, push away harder. She had lost herself in mindless pleasure, but why? She knew what she was doing. Why did it get so far? And in the back of her mind she asked her self why hadn't she done it before.  
  
"Hayden!?" She brought her hand up and slapped a strong blow to his cheek. "I'm. I didn't mean to do that, but your Nataile's boyfriend. The press would have a field day! She would destroy me!"  
  
"Why?" Anakin said in a harsh voice, still holding her firmly by the waist, "Padme Skywalker, you're my wife. I love you. If I want to kiss my wife passionately I can, and will and I am not a boyfriend to anyone. I'm yours and this woman who would destroy you will have to eat my lightsaber first!"  
  
Heather looked up in horror, and amazement. "Let go of me. Get the hell away!" Her struggling was futile.  
  
"Look in there. What do you see." Heather looked into the house of guests. Anakin didn't really know what he was doing, he certainly didn't see Hayden, but Heather did. It stunned her, they, they look like twins; she had to get away.  
  
She turned her head and looked at him, "My name is Heather Black, I don't know you. Let go of me and leave this place."  
  
"Fine I have no choice." Anakin took out a bracelet a put it on Heather's wrist. "I hate to do this, Padme my Angel, but the Senate needs you, I need you. We're going to go pack." Heather looked up in shock, she couldn't move. This monster was controlling her. Please God, help me.  
  
~~~*~~~ 


	2. This isn't just a dream

~~~*~~~  
  
When Heather opened her eyes everything was blurry. For the first time she had hoped she had had too much to drink and last night was all a freaked out dream. "Uh." She groaned. She put she hand up to her head. It sure didn't feel like a hangover. There was something shiny on her ring finger.  
  
"That's your wedding ring. You gave it to me when you left. You told me to keep it safe. I promised to give it back to you when I came for you." His voice seemed to have grief in it. He took Heather's hand, "My love, I'm so sorry this is how we had to meet again. I love you so much." He kissed every finger and then her palm. It took all of Heather's strength to remind her self this was a stranger.  
  
She sat up in the bed, lugsureusly soft. "Listen, if you're not Hayden, I don't know you. You kidnapped me, my father will pay to get me back, but please don't harm me."  
  
"What? Padme do you remember anything of our life?"  
  
"Anakin and Padme are characters in a movie. Anakin turns into Darth Vader and dies! Luke saves the universe and everything's happy for the duck by the pond."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you hearing me? I'm not married, I'm not yours and for the love of God let me go!"  
  
Anakin slumped back on the bed. His expression was that of being hit by a bullet. Immediately Heather felt bad, what am I talking about?  
  
"You can go then my love. Look out the window." Heather walked slowly over, not knowing what she was to see. Her jaw dropped. Blackness. Space.  
  
"Where have you taken me?" She ran over to Anakin and grabbed his Jedi top. "Where in God's holy name am I?" Then she saw it. It can't be, they don't exist. I have to try. Faster than lightning she grabbed the sliver object and move back hitting the button on the lightsaber, half expecting it not to work. Just as always a flash of blue pulsed out of the end. Heather's eyes winded and Anakin yelled to turn it off. "Oh my God,"  
  
The realization finally hit her. She was on a ship, headed for a galaxy far far away, with a guy with a real lightsaber, who claimed to be Anakin Skywalker. If I believe in elves and fairies and angels and love, why shouldn't I believe that George Lucas' world is real?  
  
"Now do you believe me?" Heather turnt off the lightsaber and Anakin ran to get it from her hands. "You could have killed yourself! Never, ever do that again!" His words were cold and Heather began to quietly cry. "Oh, oh Padme forgive me," he latched his lightsaber and walked her back to the bed and sat to hold her. "I shouldn't have said that, you know how to work a saber. I just, I can't have you dying on me. I've lost you for two years. I don't want to lose you forever now."  
  
"I'm sorry, I. I really didn't think it would work." Anakin started to rock Heather back and forth. He placed a strong hand on the side of her head, which held it gentely to his chest. Slowly she regained her barrings and had a new thought of her kidnapper.  
  
"It's time for bed. Come on, let's get in."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"We're going to bed."  
  
"We're not going anywhere."  
  
"But I thought."  
  
"Listen, I'm not sure what I think. I far as I know, I'm still a virgin and I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you."  
  
"Then where should I sleep? There's no where else." Heather looked around. I can't believe I'm going to do this.  
  
"Ok, fine. You sleep on that side, but we're putting pillows in between. OK."  
  
"OK." Anakin smiled at her. Oh! That's just what I need!  
  
~~~*~~~ 


	3. Time for bed

~~~*~~~  
  
Heather felt very embarrassed as she walked out from changing into the nightgown Anakin had provided for her. It was a soft white sky shafon with a plunging neckline. She would have never worn anything like it if she had had another choice.  
  
Her cheeks turned a deep crimson when she saw the Anakin had no shirt on and long, black silk pants. She quickly tore her eyes away. Anakin gave a small, quiet laugh. "You know, that was the same reaction you had on our wedding night. Am I really that, that."  
  
"Cute, sexy, yes you are. I'm sorry it's just. well, you look so much like..." Heather wondered if she should say his name.  
  
"Hayden."  
  
"Yes," she rolled the sheets down, "but your, body. it's quiet different." She lightly got in. Anakin walked to her side of the bed and stood over her. He looked magnificent, his mouth hovering just over hers.  
  
His breath was hot and his words filled with want and need, "Do I kiss you different than he does?" He licked his lips.  
  
Hot need covered Heather's body. Anakin moved his hand up her arm in a direct attempt at seduction. She knew where it could lead, this game she was playing when she didn't know the rules, but she didn't care, ".Very different."  
  
"Better." His eyes looked deep into her. His fingers roamed the bone on the top of her chest. He drew in a breath with need.  
  
".Better."  
  
Softly he whispered "How." Lightly and only for a moment he placed a feather soft kiss on her quivering lips, ".show me."  
  
Feeling his need Heather grew bolder. "Like this." She put her lips on his bottom one and lightly pulled. "And this." She sweetly, fully kissed his warm lips. Then it grew and the kiss became needy. Wanting entrance, Anakin placed pressure on Padme's lip. With a mew he was allowed. This kisses deepened but, they only broke away to change position and find new depths to their lust.  
  
That was the word, which made Heather break away. This was lust, maybe love from a time forgotten; past. With regret, "Anakin, stop please." She looked up to his eyes with loving expression. ".Please."  
  
"Yes, my love." He kissed the small of her neck where a pulse set on high was beating. With out a word he went to the other side of the bed and jumped in. "After all, we Jedi are know for our abilities to stay. reserved."  
  
~~~*~~~ 


	4. Make it to the docking bay

~~~*~~~  
  
Anakin didn't lie in the bed long, and the time he did he had been stealing looks at Heather. Who was sleeping peacefully, molded against the pillows. How much he was jealous of those pillows; they were so close to her, they could feel her. She's my wife! Why am I doing this! He knew why, he loved her and deep down he really wasn't sure what had happened to her.  
  
Silently, Anakin rose and replaced his Jedi Robes over him. They would be landing in Coruscant soon. Right out of Earth's atmosphere Anakin threw the 'kaili into hyperspace. For the past five hours they had been sleeping, they had been a little past the range of radar of Coruscant.  
  
Anakin's communicator buzzed. "Yes, Master?"  
  
"Hello Anakin, do you have the Senator?"  
  
"Yes, she is safe, that is. We should been at landing bay six within the hour."  
  
"What do you mean safe, that is. Is something wrong with her?"  
  
"Well, Padme- Senator Amidala, doesn't remember anything of her old life. When I went to get her she." He stuttered trying to think which facts to divulge. "She thought I was some other person and when I spoke her name she kept saying that she was Heather something. The strangest part though, was when I said Padme she associated Anakin with it."  
  
"Well, it looks like you've had a long day."  
  
"Yes, Master." They both gave a small laugh, well Anakin did.  
  
"This is disturbing. The council will aid us. Make sure you make it to that docking bay."  
  
Anakin gave a smirk, "Why of course, Master." Obi-Wan just let out another seething breath.  
  
"May the force be with you, my very young padawan."  
  
"May the force be with you, Master."  
  
~~~*~~~ 


	5. Don't you see, you're all of me

~~~*~~~  
  
By the time Anakin buzzed the bedroom door open Heather was awake, though not out of the bed. She shut her eyes as pretended as if asleep.  
  
"Padme, Padme." Anakin began. Heather stretched a little and rolled over, away from him. Anakin sighed, ".Heather. Come on, its time to get up." At this Heather rolled back over, her eyes half open.  
  
"That's better." She smiled. Anakin gave her a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I need to talk to you, will you get up a get dress?"  
  
***  
  
Heather wasn't surprised when she walked out of the dressing room. Anakin was gone and she was to find her own way to him. Just what I need. The worst part though was her outfit. It looked strait out of the Skywalker saga. A deep, wide sleeved emerald green coat covered a modestly cut dress of the same color, which had sliver embroidery covering it. Her hair she kept simple, nothing as it was probably expected to be. She brushed it strait and put on the simple shoes and went to find Hayden, Anakin.  
  
She still wasn't sure what to think. If she did play along with this game; which at the moment was all she could do, what was she to say? Was she to act like Natalie? Be herself? Be a Senator? The even more puzzling fact was that if Anakin looked like Hayden, then would Obi-Wan look like Ewan? Would one of her handmaidens look like Natalie? There were so many questions, she forget what she was doing. Her feet were guiding her. To Heather's surprise they lead her right to Anakin.  
  
When she walked in he looked up from what he was doing. "I knew you would remember." Heather gave a small laugh and looked down at her outfit thinking of a remark to joke about. When she looked back at him and saw him staring at her, she realized it was the wrong thing to think about.  
  
"Um,. So, you wanted to talk to me?" He finally snapped back into reality.  
  
"Oh, the Jedi Council wishes to see you. They say that the threat to the fall of the Senate is more important than the lost threat on your life, and with me to protect you, it is." Heather raised and eyebrow.  
  
"How can a be a Senator if I don't remember ever being one and when I hate politics." Anakin laughed.  
  
"On Naboo you so passionate about them. To hear you say that you hate them. Well, I don't know if I totally believe you." Heather sat down in the copilot's seat and smiled.  
  
"Never. See on Earth I, well, my father's a very influencal man. Some people from a label heard me sing and offered me a contract. I'm a singer."  
  
"A singer. You never sang for me." Heather started humming a tune she had written on softy started singing.  
  
"I raise my hands to the sky  
  
And hope a bird will help me fly In my time of need And then that's when I tip my candle to the wind And let the sounds melt over me  
  
Don't you see, you're all of me."  
  
"It's lovely."  
  
"I was going to record it today, but now." They sat in silence the rest of the way to the landing pad.  
  
~~~*~~~ 


	6. The truth is to set you free?

~~~*~~~  
  
When Heather walked down off the ship her heart leaped in her throat and stopped. They were all there. Palpatine, Obi-Wan, even Jar Jar. She stole a small smile at the Gungan. Never in her life did she think she would meet him. Everyone was everyone, she felt like Dorothy waking up. It didn't stay that way.  
  
Ever inch of the landing pad had been checked out to see if anything was out of place. With Senator Amidala back the world would be right. It wasn't like that.  
  
Two small children came running up to her and hugged her knees. "Aunt Padme! Aunt Padme!" Heather knew who they were. Ok, you read the book by Salvatore, their Padme's sister Sola's kids. Ryoo and Pooja. They're children. Humor them.  
  
"Well hello." Heather returned their hugs like she figured an Aunt would and moved away. Anakin went strait over to Obi-Wan and spoke to him. Before anyone else was allowed to talk to her Obi-Wan saved the lost girl.  
  
"Senator Amidala, it's so good to see you in good health."  
  
"Thank you Master Kenobi." Heather said, very cautious of her words.  
  
"The Jedi Council would like to meet with you and the rest of us right away. I will lead you there."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Faster then Heather knew she could walk, Obi-Wan escorted her away. Whispering under his breath, "Do you know who these people are?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Good. Don't speak to any of them." She nodded and gave a worried glance.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be set right."  
  
***  
  
Heather stood in the middle of an oval room, council members and others all around her. She had never been more nervous in anything she had ever done before.  
  
"Calm your nerves, Senator. Everything will be alright." A man spoke who look remarkably like Samuel L. Jackson.  
  
"Master Mace Windu I presume."  
  
"Your mind you have back, do you not, Senator?"  
  
"What all do respect, Master Yoda this place, these people are in a story, a movie on Earth. I see you now before my eyes and I still do not know if I believe it."  
  
Mace sat up in his chair, "So you don't remember. You are simply speaking of what you know from.a movie?"  
  
"Truthfully, yes. My name is Heather Black, my mother died when I was ten my father is Jonathan Black. I live on Earth where," as she spoke she pointed, "You are Samuel L. Jackson, you are Ewan McGregor, you Hayden Christensen, and you, very wise Master Yoda are a puppet." Everyone's eyes widened. What was she talking about? Why was this happening?  
  
Yoda nodded at Master Windu, "Senator, with your permission the Council would like to try and bring back you memories."  
  
"I have nothing against it."  
  
"Before we do this Senator, I would like to speak to you privately." Heather nodded. Master Yoda rose and signaled for her to follow. Anakin tried to move towards her but Obi-Wan held his hand out on to pass and gave him a disapproving look.  
  
Heather turned to look back to the people in the room, many not in Jedi of Senate robing had tears in their eyes. She was only telling the truth, the truth is supposed to set people free right?  
  
~~~*~~~ 


	7. Outside, she played the fool

The next hour had Anakin's stomach twisted in knots. What if she says no, what if our love wasn't strong enough, these thoughts wouldn't go away. No matter how hard he tried. And then his thoughts turned to the night their love was consummated. He quickly snapped out of it.  
  
Anakin looked over at Padme's mother. She seemed so lost and hurt by her daughter's words. That by them she would die if said again. Obi-Wan looked over at his apprentice, "She knows no better, Padme was only telling the truth."  
  
"Yes, but then so where you Master when she went missing." His words were full of destaine.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head deeply, "If I had told you, you would have gone right after her. I couldn't risk it."  
  
"Couldn't risk me finding the woman I love. Master, you're losing it and anyway, I knew far before you told me."  
  
At this Padme and Yoda walked out of the room. "Has something to say, the young woman does." Heather began after Yoda spoke.  
  
"Please forgive me for what I have said before. There has been new facts brought to my attention about what happened to me. I will go through with the memory scan to see if they are all true." She looked down at Yoda.  
  
"You must tell them my child."  
  
Heather quietly began to cry. "No, not yet." The wise man nodded at her.  
  
"Then go you shall. Padawan Skywalker shall escort you there." With his hands Yoda motion for everyone else to follow him. Anakin quickly walked to Heather and moved to leave. "Walk slowly Anakin, all the time in the world you have."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
***  
  
Before Heather had even gotten out of the room she knew what she had to do- kill this feeling for "Anakin" before Padme came back. On the outside she played fool, that this couldn't be real, but in her heart, in her soul she felt Padme and Anakin's love beating. A love, that if she was not careful, would consume and destroy her. "Anakin?"  
  
"Yes my love." She closed her eyes hard. Her heart began the same pounding way it had always when he spoke that way.  
  
"Does the council know about us?"  
  
"The council, no. Master Yoda- he was the one who told me where you were; that my love would lead me to you. He knows."  
  
Heather whipped around into his arms. "I need to know Anakin, that you'll love me, and never. never leave me for something darker."  
  
It looked as if he hadn't heard a word; Anakin was far more interested in her mouth. ".Never ever." The warmth of him filled her again as he placed a small kiss on her worried lips. For the first time Heather totally gave in. She wanted to be home, not to feel this and in some way he was taking it all away for her. Giving her some comfort in this lost world.  
  
She kissed him back stronger that she had even thought possible. Trying to be a close to him, trying to be happy. He tied his arms around her and held her there.  
  
This isn't what Padme wanted, and Anakin knew it. Though he loved her and wanted her, more than ever, not like this. He softly ended their kiss. Ani whispered, "Lets get you to that appointment."  
  
Heather quietly nodded. Tears just as silent fell down her face. Anakin looked back into them, "Hay, no crying. We'll fix this- I promise." He put his forehead next to hers. She gave a weak smile and they began to walk again.  
  
~~~*~~~ 


	8. Memories come rushing back

When Heather awoke after the mind scan there was no fuzziness, no softness. Cold hard images, millions upon millions of memories hit her at one time. Pain, passion, hope, happiness- everything at the same time. Slicing pains, so powerful Heather cried out.  
  
As she did Heather heard Anakin scream out, "Anakin!" Yoda was holding the young man back with deep Jedi force.  
  
"Touch her, you must not Padawan Skywalker. Not yet." Again the memories came. This was nothing like she thought it would be. Everything came back so clear. Playing at the lakes on Naboo, meeting Ani, their wedding night, giving him her wedding ring, her mother playing with her on Earth, Nick and the day he died in her arms.  
  
She was Padme Naberri. She is Heather Black; she is Padme Skywalker. Her eyes rolled back and Anakin finally was allowed to comfort her. She fell back into a dream world; remembering again.  
  
  
  
Padme was in a white room with the small Jedi Master she could never repay for keeping her marriage a secret. "Padme, the council and I wish to place you on Earth, where you would no recollection of your life here and you'll be safe."  
  
"I won't remember? Earth, I've heard of it. Why earth?"  
  
"When the Jedi council deems people. right, they are cloned and placed on Earth. The planet is a safety net. If the rest of the galaxy is lost, Earth will be able to live and continue- all human. Many people have been cloned, but you will be the first to be put under this test."  
  
"I see, put under what test?"  
  
"After we have cloned your body and mind, we shall kill this Padme- you, here, today, and put your clone through advanced growth. Your clone will look and act, be just like you in two years our time. When the rest of the galaxy needs Padme Skywalker we shall bring you back and return you're then suppressed memories."  
  
"You say you, I won't be me."  
  
"In truth you will. Everything is the same, I know it's hard to believe, but we are all very hopeful."  
  
"Anakin,"  
  
"Anakin can never know until we are ready to tell him what is truly happening and you will never tell him when and if you come back. Master Kenobi will know and I, that's all."  
  
"When and if, you're not sure if I'll ever come back, that's why I can't remember."  
  
"Yes, even if we needed you, there would be a point where we could bring you back, you would be too old."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
~~~  
  
Then came the day, she wished could have forgotten a thousand times. A day that now made sense; Anakin had known far before the council would have ever told him.  
  
A year ago, Heather had lost a man she loved with all her heart. Nick, Nick had to be her soul mate- her one true love. A week after they were engaged she into his familiar siting room. To find him limp, lying in a deep red sea of blood.  
  
There had been a strong fight. Like lightning she was at his side. Slowly his eyes opened, "My.my Padme."  
  
"What? Nick please what, what happened." She was taking out her cell phone- trying to call for help.  
  
"He's, he's coming for you, but you're mine." Heather was half listening. Help on their way she tried to keep him holding on. Then she saw it- what was killing him. Strait through his chest was whole. Everything was cauterized but his two main arteries which where pounding blood. There wasn't much time. Tears streamed down her check at his last words, "Never Skywalker, I.love, you. Always."  
  
"Always my love." She kissed him quivering lips one last time. In that kiss Nick left her. Now she knew why. ~~~ 


End file.
